Putih
by Ejey Series
Summary: Aku benci warna putih/Segalanya terasa mati/Riku merasa bahwa hidupnya tak lagi berharga. Tapi semua berubah ketika ia bertemu gadis itu/Gaje and  maybe  OOC/RnR, please?


_Segalanya putih._

_Segalanya dingin._

_Segalanya mati. Termasuk aku._

* * *

**Putih**

**Eyeshield 21 ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**2nd person POV**

**Kalimat yang dicetak **_miring_** adalah suara hati Riku. **

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Kau membuka mata. Terasa berat. Bukan karena masih mengantuk, tapi karena kau memang tak berniat membukanya.

Kau terpaku di atas ranjang berbalut seprai putih bersih. Nyaman dan empuk, tapi bagai belenggu untukmu.

Hawa dingin di pagi hari menyergapmu, menusuk tulang dan sendimu, walau dirimu sendiri telah dibungkus rapat dengan selimut. Diam-diam kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, yang dingin itu apa? Udara? Ataukah memang hatimu yang dingin?

Kau menggigil, deru napasmu membentuk kabut tipis. Sepasang _emerald_-mu bergerak menuju langit-langit. Putih. Putih yang kau benci.

Tapi apakah masih ada gunanya kau membenci sesuatu jikalau kau sebentar lagi mati?

Karena itu, kau memilih untuk mengacuhkan hal itu.

Matamu bergerak lagi—ke arah jendela yang persis berada di sebelah ranjangmu. Sepasang kaca dengan bingkai warna putih yang memaparkan langit kelabu serta ranting-ranting yang kurus. Rapuh dan kokoh di saat bersamaan.

Khas musim dingin yang juga selalu kau benci. Segalanya berguguran, lalu mati dihujam kerasnya musim—kembali ke asalnya. Kau sudah melihat siklus itu selama 16 tahun eksistensimu di muka bumi. Hidup, tumbuh, kemudian mati. Siklus yang tak terbantahkan adanya.

Kau beringsut dari balik selimut, menyandarkan punggung ke tumpukan bantal di belakangmu. Setidaknya lebih nyaman daripada hanya tiduran saja. Kau meringis saat sesuatu menusuk kulitmu. Ingin sekali kau cabut selang infus di lengan kirimu yang begitu menyiksa, tapi apa daya, kau tak ingin dokter mengomelimu lagi.

Bau obat di meja di sebelah ranjang menusuk indera penciumanmu. Bau obat tak pernah membuatmu merasa nyaman, meski segala tablet dan pil itu seakan telah menjadi temanmu selama hampir 10 tahun.

Tempat berbalutkan warna putih ini teramat menyiksa bagimu. Kau ingin sekali terbebas dari penjara indah ini, melangkah bebas ke dunia luar bagaikan burung yang lepas dari sangkarnya. Tapi kondisi tubuhmu tak mengijinkan hal itu.

Sekali lagi, kau mengutuk dan memaki kondisi tubuhmu sendiri.

Detik jam seakan menggema di kepalamu, menghitung mundur—sedikit demi sedikit—menuju batas masamu. Entah berapa lama lagi kau akan bertahan.

Tidak, mungkin kau ingin supaya kau bisa meninggalkan dunia ini secepat mungkin. Karena bagimu, sudah tak ada lagi alasan untuk tinggal dan menghirup udara di muka bumi. Tak ada teman, saudara, apalagi kekasih yang akan menangis jika kau mati nanti. Orang tua? Ah, kau bahkan sudah tak mengingat bagaimana rupa orang yang seharusnya kau panggil orang tua itu.

Semua yang kau lihat dengan matamu bagaikan deretan-deretan film lama yang hanya memiliki 2 spektrum monoton, hitam dan putih. Buram.

Dan semua yang kau rasakan dengan hatimu terasa dingin—hampa.

Apakah sedemikian kosongnya ragamu?

Penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhmu telah menggerogoti segalanya. Kesehatan dan kekuatan ragawi. Mimpi dan harapan pun ikut kandas karenanya.

Kau berpaling ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarmu dengan sekali hentakan yang diiringi dengan seruan bernada riang.

"Mamo-_nee_! Aku datang!"

Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika matanya menangkap kau terbaring di ranjang.

Kau menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata, sedangkan gadis yang mendekap buket bunga camellia _pink_ di dadanya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata emasnya.

Tak sampai satu menit, kau mendapati semburat merah telah menjalar di kedua pipi putihnya. Gadis itu tampaknya baru menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan satu kesalahan konyol.

"Eee... ini bukan kamar 318?" tanya gadis itu canggung.

"Ini kamar 316 dan namaku bukan 'Mamo-nee'." tukasmu tajam.

"Aduuh, kok aku bodoh sekali, sih?" Gadis itu menggetok kepalanya sendiri. "Maaf, sudah mengganggu! Aku permisi." Gadis itu buru-buru membungkuk lalu pergi dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan bunyi debam yang cukup keras.

Pandanganmu masih tertuju pada arah pintu. _Gadis yang cukup mencolok,_ pikirmu. Terutama dengan warna biru yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mulai dari rambut hingga pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Namun kau menyadari ada yang tergeletak di lantai kamarmu, tak jauh dari pintu. Kau bangkit dari ranjang dengan susah payah dan kau pungut benda itu: gelang dengan bandul kupu-kupu yang dipoles dengan paduan warna biru, hitam, dan—putih.

Mungkin milik gadis itu, kau membatin. Kau kembali naik ke ranjangmu dan menaruh gelang itu di sisi jendela. Kau putuskan untuk menyimpan gelang itu sampai sang pemilik datang untuk mengambilnya.

* * *

_Putih, warna perlambang kesucian, kebersihan, ketidakbersalahan, sebuah permulaan yang baru, innosens dan kemurnian._

_Semua orang suka putih._

_Tapi tidak denganku. Aku benci putih._

_Karena bagiku, putih berarti..._

* * *

Kau memalingkan kepalamu ketika kau mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarmu. Mungkin gadis yang tadi, pikirmu.

"Masuk!" Kau berseru dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Gadis berambut biru itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu dan memamerkan senyumannya yang sedikit canggung. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia melangkah masuk ke kamarmu, menghampirimu yang berusaha menegakkan badan.

"Maaf, apa di sini ada gelang kupu-kupu berwarna biru? Kurasa tadi terjatuh di sini."

Kau mengambil gelang yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. "Apa ini yang kau cari?" Kau menyodorkan gelang itu padanya.

Seketika senyum cerah menghiasi paras gadis itu ketika ia mengambil gelangnya dari tanganmu. Kau membelalakkan mata, hatimu tersentak. Sudah berapa lama kau tak melihat senyum seperti itu?

Senyum yang amat cemerlang, bagaikan mentari di musim panas sekaligus hujan di musim semi. Menghangatkan, namun juga meneduhkan.

Kau merasa rindu.

"Terima kasih!" seru gadis itu girang. Gadis itu tertawa kecil lalu memasang gelang itu di tangan kanannya. Gelang itu sedikit kebesaran untuk tangannya yang kurus. Tak heran bila gelang itu terjatuh tadi.

"Gelang itu pemberian siapa?" tanyamu. Hei, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa sekarang kau malah bertanya pada gadis itu? Padahal tadinya kau tak berniat berlama-lama melihat gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi kau melihat semburat merah mewarna pipinya. Gadis itu menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Ini pemberian dari pacarku. Dia memberikan ini di ulang tahunku yang ke-15. Dia sekarang ada di luar negeri untuk jadi atlet Amefuto yang hebat, jadi satu-satunya benda yang membuatku terasa dekat dengannya hanyalah gelang ini. Aku akan sangat sedih bila gelang ini hilang." Gadis itu menempelkan gelang ini di pipinya.

Bahkan dengan mata ini—mata yang nyaris mati ini—kau bisa melihat jelas betapa gadis itu mencintai kekasihnya.

Kalau hati sudah tertawan, para gadis akan menjadi semakin cantik. Baik pancaran mata, kulit, maupun suaranya, semuanya jadi lebih berkilau bila dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Gadis ini juga salah satunya.

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh membakar rongga dadamu—sesuatu yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Dahimu mengernyit samar, rasa yang tak familiar ini membuatmu mulai terusik.

"Kau sungguh beruntung. Punya seseorang yang kau cintai, yang juga balas mencintaimu." Entah kenapa, kalimat bernada lirih itu terlontar dari bibir tipismu.

Gadis itu menanggapi kata-katamu hanya dengan seulas senyum. Dan kemudian ia bertanya lagi padamu dengan nada yang polos, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga punya orang yang kau cintai?"

'Orang yang dicintai'? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki orang yang dicintai, sedangkan ingatanmu tentang sesuatu bernama cinta itu sendiri sudah di awang-awang.

Hal itu terasa sangat jauh bagimu, tak berdaya untuk kau gapai.

"Tidak ada. Aku sama sekali tak punya orang-orang yang cukup berharga untuk kucintai." ujarmu sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang kau cintai?" Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah gadis itu sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Cinta—sebagai sahabat, maksudnya. Cinta kan ada banyak." ralatnya sambil terkekeh malu.

Kau menatap wajahnya dalam diam. Kau masih sulit percaya apa yang barusan dilontarkan oleh pemilik sepasang iris keemasan ini—sekaligus takjub, karena baru kali ini ada yang berkata kalau ia ingin 'dicintai' olehmu.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan darimu, gadis itu langsung menyimpulkan, "Baiklah! Mulai sekarang, kau dan aku adalah sahabat! Dan kau tidak boleh menolak! Paham?"

Kau terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kau menganggukkan kepalamu.

Gadis itu tertawa riang. "Baguslah! Oh ya, kita belum kenalan, kan? Namaku Suzuna Taki. Panggil aku Suzuna saja ya! Namamu siapa?"

"Riku... Riku Kaitani."

"Baiklah, Rikkun! Besok aku akan datang lagi ke sini. Sekarang aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku, jadi aku pergi dulu ya! _Bye,_ Rikkun!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari kamarmu.

Kau terdiam, masih takjub dengan kejadian barusan. Kau sandarkan kepalamu ke bantal dan menghela napas. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirmu tertarik membentuk seulas senyum.

Kami-sama, _apakah boleh aku berharap, meski hanya sedikit?_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, gadis itu—ah, tidak, _Suzuna_ benar-benar datang. Dengan senyum riangnya yang seperti biasa, Suzuna menghampirimu dengan gerakan yang seolah-olah sedang menari. Tangan kirinya mendekap buket bunga snowdrop sementara tangan kanannya menjinjing sekeranjang apel dan tas biru berukuran sedang.

Kedatangan Suzuna membuat senyummu mengembang, meski hanya samar-samar. Kau tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda setiap Suzuna datang—yah, walau baru kemarin kau mengenalnya. Aneh, asing, namun entah mengapa membuatmu nyaman.

"_Ohayou_, Rikkun! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya riang sambil menaruh buket, keranjang apel dan tasnya di atas meja.

"Lumayan baik." jawabmu langsung. Kau terdiam lagi—heran pada dirimu sendiri. Tak biasanya kau bilang kondisimu 'baik'. Padahal sampai kemarin, kau seakan tak pernah bosan memaki dan mengutuk diri sendiri.

Hal ini membuatmu semakin yakin, ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirimu.

Tapi apa itu, kau sendiri masih bertanya-tanya.

"Aku membawa apel hari ini. Apa kau mau makan apel?"

Kau hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Suzuna tersenyum senang. "Tunggu sebentar ya." Suzuna mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan sebuah piring dari dalam tasnya lalu mulai mengupas apel sambil bersenandung.

Sementara Suzuna mengupas apel hingga berbentuk kelinci-kelinci kecil, kau hanya terdiam mengamati setiap gerakannya. Anggun, itu yang terlintas di benakmu.

"Nah, ini apelnya." Suzuna menyodorkan piring itu padamu.

Kau menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengambil salah satu apel tersebut. "Enak..." gumammu ketika apel itu melewati kerongkonganmu.

"Apel bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Habiskan saja." Suzuna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau seperti perawat saja." ujarmu, separo menyindir.

Suzuna tertawa. "Ya, aku memang suka merawat orang. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi perawat, lho."

"Hei, buka mulutmu."

"Kena—" Dalam sekejap, kau sudah menyumbat mulutnya dengan sepotong apel. Kau menatapnya dengan sorot mata jahil, sedangkan Suzuna menatapmu dengan sorot mata kaget.

"Kau iseng juga, ya." sahut Suzuna setelah ia menelan habis apel darimu. Sebagai balasannya, kau tertawa kecil—tawa yang pertama kali kau perlihatkan setelah sekian lamanya.

* * *

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa memasukkan bunga ini ke vas. Apa ada vas di sini?" tanya Suzuna padamu.

Kau mengangguk pelan. "Ada, kalau aku tak salah ingat, sepertinya disimpan di dalam lemari itu." Kau menunjuk lemari kecil di sudut ruangan.

Dengan sigap, Suzuna mengambil vas kaca berwarna _aqua_ dan menata bunga-bunga snowdrop itu dengan sangat apik. Kemudian menaruhnya di meja dekat ranjangmu. Kau berjengit melihat bunga berwarna putih bersih itu. Lagi-lagi, putih.

"Ada apa? Kok diam saja? Kau tak suka ya?" Suzuna memandangmu harap-harap cemas.

Kau mendengus pelan. "Aku tak suka warna putih."

"Kenapa?" tanya Suzuna dengan polosnya.

Kau menatap mata emasnya yang jernih sejenak, lalu menghempaskan kepalamu pada tumpukan bantal. Kau alihkan pandanganmu pada langit-langit—menerawang jauh. "Karena bagiku warna putih sama dengan penjara. Aku benci segalanya yang berwarna putih. Ruangan ini, jendela ini, langit-langit ini, juga musim dingin—segalanya bagaikan belenggu untukku." Kau mengulurkan tanganmu pada udara, seakan-akan hendak menggapai sesuatu.

Matamu menyipit—sendu.

Bagimu, warna putih adalah untaian rantai yang tak bisa putus, yang mengikat dirimu dalam kesengsaraan dan memasung segala asa yang kau pendam.

"Kau boleh menertawakanku." Kau bergumam tanpa mengalihkan matamu dari langit-langit.

"Nggak, aku nggak akan menertawakan Rikkun."

Kau membelalakkan mata. Kepalamu berputar cepat ke arahnya, kau tatap dia dengan sorot separo takjub dan separo tak percaya.

"Aku nggak akan pernah menertawakan Rikkun." Suzuna mengulangi ucapannya. "Tapi aku memang menyayangkan kebencianmu pada warna putih."

"Mungkin bagi Rikkun warna putih melambangkan belenggu, tapi bagiku, warna putih melambangkan harapan."

"Harapan?"

Suzuna tersenyum teduh dan duduk di tepi ranjangmu. Ia meraih tanganmu, dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Ya, harapan akan datangnya sebuah awal yang baru. Sama seperti salju. Mereka turun ke bumi di kala musim dingin, mewarnai bumi dengan warna putihnya yang murni. Mereka turun untuk menandakan bahwa musim dingin sebentar lagi berakhir, siap berganti dengan sebuah musim yang baru. Semangat yang baru. Berkah yang baru. Dan tentu saja, impian-impian yang baru." Suzuna membawa tanganmu ke pipinya. Sekejap, Suzuna memejamkan matanya. Dan kau merasakan, jantungmu berdetak tak terkendali.

Suzuna membuka mata dan mengelus rambutmu dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. "Rambutmu sendiri putih, kan? Masa kau mau membenci rambutmu sendiri? Kalau menurutku sih, keren sekali!"

Selama beberapa jenak, kau dan Suzuna hanya saling bertukar pandang. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar, baik dari bibirmu maupun bibirnya. Tatapan mata kalian mengungkapkan segalanya, lebih dari apa yang bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Maaf, pasti sulit dimengerti, ya? Bagaimanapun, itu hanya ideologiku sendiri, sih."

"Tidak." Kali ini giliran tanganmu yang menyentuh pipinya. Dia sedikit kaget awalnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Hangat rasanya. "Kau luar biasa." lanjutmu—kebahagiaan tersirat dari nada bicaramu.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Malam tiba. Dan kau kembali menjalani hari-harimu seperti biasa—tanpa kehadiran Suzuna. Oh, rasanya aneh sekali bagimu. Padahal kau baru berkenalan dengannya kemarin, tapi kau sudah merasa kesepian bila ia tak ada.

Kau seakan tersihir. Dengan senyumnya, ucapannya, dan setiap gerak-geriknya. Semua itu berhasil membuatmu terbelalak karena takjub. Gadis itu tak mendekatimu karena memiliki maksud tertentu. Juga tak merasa kasihan padamu.

Ia tulus, amat tulus—dan kau yakin hal itu.

Ia juga telah mengajarimu tentang asa, impian, dan... harapan. Walau mungkin bagi Suzuna semua itu hanyalah hal remeh, tapi tidak bagimu. Hidupmu terasa lebih berharga setelah disentuh oleh kehangatan hatinya.

Hari itu, kau memejamkan matamu dengan tentram, siap menyambut awal yang baru esok paginya.

_Putih, aku datang._

* * *

Suzuna datang lagi hari ini. Ia juga datang esok harinya, esok lusa, hingga tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kalian.

Meski baru sebulan, entah sudah berapa banyak yang kau dapatkan darinya. Mungkin tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Dan berkat dia, kau juga bisa menyusun kembali serpihan-serpihan hatimu yang dulu seolah mati suri. Sepasang kristal _emerald_-mu yang dulu tampak tak bernyawa, kini bercahaya kembali. Dan tampaknya hal itu disadari oleh Suzuna.

"Kau kelihatan beda ya, Riku." Suzuna tersenyum lembut. "Terutama sorot matamu. Aku suka. Cemerlang sekali."

"Berkat kau." sahutmu pendek.

Suzuna tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau pandai sekali merayu cewek, ya. Ingat, aku sudah ada yang punya, lho."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." tukasmu cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburumu dalam nada sinis yang kau buat.

Ya, kau cemburu pada kekasihnya, yang mampu membuat Suzuna terlihat sedemikian cantik dan juga satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hati Suzuna. Kau iri dengan semua itu.

Tapi kau juga tak menginginkan yang muluk-muluk, seperti Suzuna harus menjadi kekasihmu. Tidak.

Suzuna telah mengajarimu banyak hal, jadi kau rasa tak pantas merenggut kebahagiaannya bersama lelaki yang dicintainya.

Suzuna bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup bagimu.

"Eh, Riku. Lihat! Salju sudah turun, tuh!" Suzuna menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Kau turut memalingkan wajahmu ke luar jendela. Benar, butiran-butiran putih nan lembut berjatuhan dari langit dan mendarat dengan indah di permukaan bumi.

"Kita keluar yuk, Suzuna." Kau bersiap-siap bangkit dari ranjangmu.

"Eh? Jangan! Perawatmu pasti marah kalau melihatmu berkeliaran di taman!"

"Taman belakang sepi, kok." desakmu.

Suzuna memutar bola matanya—pertanda ia sedang berpikir. Tapi akhirnya Suzuna menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuannya. "Tapiii..." sergahnya cepat sebelum kau keburu mencabut selang infus di tanganmu.

"Tapi apa?" Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu—heran.

"Kau tidak punya jaket, kan? Masa kau mau ke taman dengan baju seperti ini? Kalau kau kedinginan, aku juga yang repot." Suzuna menarik-narik lengan baju pasienmu yang sama sekali tidak didesain untuk jalan-jalan di taman dalam musim seperti ini. Kau ikut memandangi bajumu. Betul juga.

Suzuna mendesah. "Sepertinya kau harus sedikit bersabar. Tunggulah, aku akan membelikan jaket untukmu! Dan... sepatu, tentu saja." Suzuna melirik jari-jari kakimu yang menyembul dari balik selimut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia datang mendekap dua buah tas kain berwarna hijau dengan napas terengah-engah. Bahunya tertutup oleh salju. Ia mengatur napas sejenak sambil membersihkan salju di bahunya, lalu menghampirimu dengan cepat. "Ini jaket, syal, dan sepatu. Oh ya, kaus kakinya juga." Suzuna mengeluarkan semua barang-barang itu dari dalam tas dan menumpuknya di sebelahmu.

Sebelum kau sempat berkomentar, Suzuna sudah _ngoceh _duluan, "Karena buru-buru, aku kelupaan beli sarung tangan juga deh. Dan—aku juga baru sadar ketika sudah sampai di toko, kalau aku lupa menanyakan ukuran sepatumu. Jadi aku kira-kira saja. Semoga cukup." Ia terkekeh.

Kau tersenyum saja melihat gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kau mencabut selang infus dari tanganmu, memakai jaket, syal, kaus kaki dan sepatu. Tak sampai lima menit, kau sudah siap untuk pergi taman.

"Yaaa! Rupanya pilihanku nggak salah! Kau keren sekali, Rikkun!" Suzuna tersenyum puas, membuatmu sedikit tersipu.

* * *

Sesampainya kau dan Suzuna di taman belakang, salju yang jatuh sudah bertambah banyak. Salju-salju itu menutupi pepohonan dan beberapa bangku serta lampu-lampu. Jejak kakimu yang baru saja tercetak di ladang putih itupun sudah dihapus oleh hujan salju. Hidungmu memerah karena kedinginan, dan napasmu membentuk kabut tipis setiap kali bernapas.

Kau mendongakkan kepala dan menengadahkan tangan, menyambut butir-butir salju yang jatuh di telapak tangannya. Dingin... namun terasa nyaman dan—indah.

Kau merasakan aliran darahmu bergejolak, sesuatu membuncah keluar dari hatimu.

Rasa senang, bahagia, rindu dan haru, semua bercampur jadi satu, membentuk suatu rasa tersendiri yang begitu kompleks. Kau sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengekspresikan itu semua di wajahmu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak membenci warna putih lagi." ucapan Suzuna menembus otakmu.

"Begitukah?" Kau menurunkan kedua tanganmu.

"Yaa! Soalnya matamu berkaca-kaca ketika melihat salju."

Kau meraba matamu sendiri. Benar, rasanya sedikit panas dan berair. Kau tersenyum padanya, "Itu kan—"

**Deg.**

Kau meringis. Kau mencengkram dada kirimu untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Tapi sia-sia saja, rasanya sakit itu tak mau berkurang juga.

Tidak. _Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?_ sesalmu dalam hati. Rasa sakitnya bukan main-main. Dan parahnya lagi, Suzuna menyadari keanehan pada kondisimu. Ia menatapmu dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Kau kenapa, Rikkun?"

Kau menatap Suzuna. Sial, bahkan sekarang pandanganmu pun ikut kabur.

"Kita harus kembali, Rikkun!" Suzuna menarik lenganmu dan bersiap menyeretmu ke kamar. Tapi kau menahan tangan Suzuna.

"Kita tetap di sini..." ujarmu lemah. Napasmu menjadi kian tak beraturan.

"Tidak, kita kembali!" Suzuna bersikeras. Tersirat kecemasan dalam nada bicaranya.

Kau menggeleng. "Di sini saja..."

Suzuna melayangkan tatapan protes padamu, tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan menuruti keinginanmu. "Baiklah... kalau itu maumu." desahnya pasrah.

* * *

Kau dan Suzuna duduk di salah satu bangku. Kau menyandarkan punggungmu dan menarik napas, meski hal itu tak banyak membantu. Tubuhmu seakan mati rasa.

_Apakah ini saatnya aku pergi?_ batinmu dalam hati.

Kau tersenyum getir. Kau tidak rela, tentu saja. Apalagi setelah mengalami banyak hal menyenangkan bersama Suzuna.

Tapi kau sadar, beginilah yang dinamakan hidup. Tak pernah adil, kejam bagaikan tiran. Tak segan mengoyak dan mencabik kebahagiaan manusia manapun.

Hidup bisa saja melambungkanmu begitu tinggi ke langit. Namun di satu waktu, hidup bisa menghempaskanmu begitu keras ke bumi—menghancurkan angan dan keangkuhan.

Ironis, memang. Tapi siapa yang bisa menentangnya?

Kau bukan Tuhan ataupun dewa, jadi kau tak punya kuasa untuk membelokkan arus kehidupan. Tapi, walaupun demikian, walaupun kau harus mati detik ini juga, kau ingin mati dalam pelukan gadis yang kau cintai.

Manusia masih boleh berharap, kan?

Kau melirik gadis itu, yang menjatuhkan tatapannya ke arah sepatunya. Kau menarik seulas senyum tipis dan mulai bicara senormal mungkin. Kau tak ingin kecemasannya merusak momen ini. Kau hanya ingin ia mendengarkanmu.

"Suzuna, kau tahu? Aku tak pernah merasa bahwa hidupku ini berharga. Sejak umurku 6 tahun, aku sudah divonis menderita sakit jantung oleh dokter. Kemudian orang tuaku memasukkanku ke rumah sakit untuk mempersiapkan kondisi tubuhku agar kelak bisa dioperasi." Kau berhenti di situ, mengumpulkan napas sejenak.

"Lalu...?" sambung Suzuna lirih.

"Semenjak aku masuk rumah sakit, orang tuaku tak pernah menampakkan batang hidupnya di hadapanku. Mereka juga tak pernah memberiku kabar. Mereka hanya mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk biaya rumah sakit. Sekian tahun berlalu, dan mereka tak kunjung muncul juga. Mereka telah melupakanku. Aku sendiri juga sudah lupa bagaimana rupa orang tuaku."

Kau memejamkan mata, mengingat masa-masa pedih itu—bilamana kau seorang diri, menjadi begitu rapuh, dan pecah bila disentuh terlalu keras.

"Selama sepuluh tahun, aku hanya menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan menunggu kematian di balik jendelaku yang suram. Tiada hari kuhabiskan tanpa memaki diriku sendiri. Segalanya terasa dingin bagiku—beku."

Kau terdiam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi segalanya mulai berubah setelah aku bertemu kau." Kau mengangkat tanganmu dan mengelus pipinya. Suzuna tercengang sekaligus sedih. Kau berusaha untuk tersenyum, walau untuk itu kau perlu menguras tenangamu.

"Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal, sangat banyak. Kau mengajarkanku tentang asa dan harapan. Juga tentang semangat hidup, kehangatan dan... cinta." Kau bisa melihat matanya basah sekarang.

Dengan lembut kau rengkuh kepalanya dan kau cium keningnya. Kau peluk ia dan kau berbisik di telinganya, "Aku mencintaimu, Suzuna."

Dan kau merasakan sesuatu membasahi jaketmu. Suzuna menangis.

"Bodoh, jangan katakan sesuatu seperti kau mau berpisah begitu! Rikkun bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Suzuna mencengkram jaketmu, kau rasakan tangisannya semakin menjadi.

Kau memejamkan mata. Kau tahu, waktumu tinggal sebentar lagi. Denyut jantungmu semakin melambat, dan napasmu satu-satu. Kau menyisir rambut Suzuna dengan kelima jemarimu, menyusuri kelembutan yang tertinggal di sana. Kau rengkuh segenap kehangatan pada diri gadis itu.

Kurasa sudah saatnya...

"Suzuna, maaf karena aku telah begitu egois padamu..."

"Rikkun! Cukup, jangan bicara lagi! Kumohon..."

"Dan juga... terima kasih..." Tanganmu mulai terlepas dari punggungnya, dan seketika itu juga terkulai di samping badanmu.

Sepasang kristal _emerald_ itu menutup. Selamanya.

Dengan disaksikan ratusan butir-butir salju dan tetesan air mata, kau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, dalam pelukan gadis yang kau cinta. Dijemput oleh warna putih yang suci dan murni.

"Rikkun...?" Suzuna mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhmu. "Rikkun... bangunlah... Riku..." Ia sadar, bahwa kau tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Ia memeluk jasadmu erat-erat. Air matanya membanjir lagi. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? Kita baru bertemu sebentar, tahu! Masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!"

Pada akhirnya, Suzuna tahu apapun yang ia ucapkan, kau takkan pernah membuka matamu lagi.

* * *

_Aku suka warna putih berkat seorang gadis. _

_Aku menemukan kembali potongan-potongan hatiku yang hilang juga karena gadis itu._

_Aku merasa bahagia, apabila ia tersenyum dan tertawa. _

_Aku tak keberatan apabila harus mati dalam pelukannya. _

_Karena di sanalah, aku merasakan kedamaian putih. _

_Terima kasih, Suzuna._

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N:** _Whoa,_ sangat gaje. Plotnya aneh, ya? *nggakusahditanyalagikali*

Saya agak kesulitan waktu ngetik bagian _ending-_nya. Pasti garing, deh. Mau gimana lagi, mood ngetik udah nyaris ilang, dan saya ngetik ini pas jam 2 pagi, ayam-ayam pada berkokok *jadi merinding sendiri*

Tolong berikan kritik kalian ya... tentang cara penulisan, diksi, komposisi, atau plot. Akan sangat membantu buat saya yang lagi mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri.

Terima kasih :)


End file.
